


Was it worth it?

by readergirl101



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Diamond Days, Episode: s05e26 Familiar, Homeworld is Horrible, Pearl Solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readergirl101/pseuds/readergirl101
Summary: "What was it like?""What was what like?"Yellow pursed her lips. She tugged at her tights even though they were part of her form and there was no real need for it. “Being… on Earth…”





	Was it worth it?

“You don't have to call him Lasagna,” Pearl said as the door shut behind Steven.

  
Yellow Pearl glanced briefly at her before taking up the exact position she always did. Despite thousands of years and the new sauna, that hadn't changed. “She requested that I use that title.” Yellow said formally.

  
“It's not a title,” Pearl said. “It's a food on Earth.”

  
“No matter what it is, it is what she said to be called.”

  
Pearl rolled her eyes. “You can call him Steven. Well,” Pearl glanced at the door behind them. “You can when Yellow and Blue Diamond aren't around.”

  
Yellow raised an eyebrow. There was a minute where they both stood there in silence. Yellow glanced at the Topazes on either side of the door, but it wasn't like that were paying any attention to a couple of Pearl.

  
“What was it like?” Yellow asked, her voice had dropped to a whisper so low it could hardly be heard, the kind of voice Pearls always used when they had the chance to talk to each other but really weren't supposed to be.

  
“What was what like?” Pearl didn't whisper, although she was also quite aware of the Topazes standing by.

  
Yellow pursed her lips. She tugged at her tights even though they were part of her form and there was no real need for it. “Being… on Earth…” she looked at Pearl. “Being… you really were the Renegade, weren't you?”

  
“I'm still the Renegade,” Pearl said firmly.  
Yellow made a small noise of derision but didn't argue it. She had allowed her voice to ride a bit. “Blue said you were. I never believed her.”

  
Pearl smiled, less surprised than she like have expected. “It does sound rather…”

  
“Insane?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“What was it like?” Yellow repeated.

  
“It was…” Pearl sighed. “It was…” there were so many words she could use but none of them felt right to sat. They were… amazing, wonderful, beautiful. Other words no longer felt quite right either. Freedom, liberating… none of those were right for what it really was. “Revolutionary.” It felt silly, like something Rose would say as she expounded on how important everything they were doing was. But it felt like the right word too.

  
“Was it worth it?”

  
Yellow was looking straight at her now. Her hands were no longer folded in front of her or held behind her back. Instead they were curled into fists at her side, although nothing else indicated how confrontational the question truly was.

  
They hadn't been on Homeworld very long. But already Pearl could see what the resource crisis was doing to it. There was everything she knew was happening regardless of it. There was her glimpse of White Diamonds Pearl, broke far beyond repair.

  
There was the Earth. The Cluster. Hundreds of thousands, millions of gen shards trapped into a twisted monster of a fusion- even if the Cluster did seem to be on their side. All the Crystal Gems that had survived every battle only to be corrupted, twisted into something unrecognizable

  
The Humans trapped in the Zoo verses the far more Humans that got to live on earth, on the planet the Crystal Gems had saved.

  
All of Pearls own freedoms she had fought for. That no one else had.  
And Steven. Everything Steven was, everything Steven was trying so hard to do.

  
Would she trade Steven for anything in the world?

  
“Yes,” Pearl decided.

  
Yellows hands unfurled. They were folded behind her again in an instant. "For you, I suppose it was."


End file.
